


七夜天使

by Vealin



Category: DCEU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: summary：超人死后化身为布鲁斯的守护天使，陪他度过人生中七个夜晚。





	七夜天使

**Author's Note:**

> *双向暗恋  
> *糖刀（大概）  
> *私设如山

克拉克醒来的时候感觉不到一丝酸痛，惬意得可以比得上太阳下的小憩，如果没有他在人世间最后的那段记忆的话。  
他站了起来，也许可以说是站吧，那个空间里没有身形的存在，时间如风暴从他耳边呼啸而过，却又寂静得没有声响——这是死亡。  
他有七个夜晚，回到时间之河的任意一刹，陪伴他的心爱之人。七个夜晚，有些少了，也许不够，此刻思念之潮滚滚涌来，原来他有那么多牵挂，七夜是根本不够。

时间平铺在他面前，克拉克一脚迈进其中。

 

韦恩庄园在黄色灯光中古朴又美丽，像一位沉淀了多年的美人，层层叠叠的光经由蒂凡尼艺术装饰的灯罩的贝壳和水晶涂在起居室里，那些落地的绣花窗帘，典雅的红木家具，以及一切一切精雕细琢的美丽像在蛋白石的光泽中，又被壁炉的火烤得极温暖，裹在醇厚的黄里。  
克拉克悬停在雨夜的庄园里，大如豆的雨点和闪电径直穿过他的身体。  
在斑斓的蚌壳中最美的珍珠就是那个孩子了。小布鲁斯趴在父亲的膝头看书，他刚吃过巧克力，吃的满嘴都是，还有一笔棕黑色的酱汁抹在他嘴边。  
原来他从小就那么爱吃甜食，他不自觉地在嘴边露出了一个微笑。  
托马斯韦恩和玛莎就在旁边。韦恩夫人配得上用任何对端庄大方的淑女的溢美之词，孩子已经长到那么可爱又懂事的年纪，她的美丽也没能消减分毫。  
我们的玛莎啊，美丽又温柔的玛莎啊，永远是小男孩们心中的女神。  
男孩正认真地看着书，左手很安分——那里还上着绷带，右手就顺势架在他父亲的膝盖上，半个身子也趴了上去，他小巧的身姿，正是像小猫一样可爱的年纪，黑色的头发，白雪的肌肤，还有碧蓝碧蓝的眼睛，他穿着蓝白条纹的水手服，系着红宝石色的蝴蝶结。

“今天我路过书店的时候看到这本新出的书，就带回来了”克拉克没能看清书名，只看到书脊上写着HISTORY OF TIME的字样。  
“没想到布鲁斯对这么艰深的东西那么感兴趣。”

“我们的布鲁斯以后是要当科学家的对吗？”玛莎无不自豪地说道。  
男孩抬起了头，纯净的蓝眼睛正好看向了克拉克的方向。有一瞬间他修长的眉毛蹙了一下，撅起小嘴，白皙的皮肤没有一丝伤痕，克拉克想捏一捏小布鲁斯的脸蛋，在他活着的一生中他都不曾有过这样的机会。而他也确实这么做了，穿过墙壁的时候没有任何阻碍，当他在布鲁斯身边蹲下，指尖划过他的肌肤时，克拉克的手颤抖了，他不停地告诉自己，布鲁斯不会知道他的存在的，不会知道的。尽管他完全不能否认来到这里开始，他就有一份隐秘的希望，希望可以陪在这个孩子身边，就算不能避免风雨和血泪也至少可以给他一个温暖的怀抱。

“妈，我长大之后要当一个侠客。”

“像灰幽灵和佐罗那样？你可要知道披上披风之后的危险，妈只希望你以后过的开心，去做你想做的事就好。”

“好啦，提醒一下他，他的灰幽灵还有五分钟就要开播了”托马斯把布鲁斯从地上抱起来放在沙发上。

“阿福，我还能吃一块巧克力吗？小甜饼也行。”

“老爷......”  
任谁被那双水汪汪的眼睛可怜巴巴地请求着，也很难直接拒绝。他们的管家只好探向韦恩老爷。

“他这么月都胖了三斤了，晚上不能再给他吃了。”

“看在他今天掉进洞还被蝙蝠吓坏的份上就纵容他一回吧。”  
“布鲁斯以后也不是靠脸蛋吃饭的人呐。”玛莎在布鲁斯的脸颊上落下一个吻，布鲁斯是他们家的宝贝，说是掌上明珠也不为过。  
在夫人的坚持下，小布鲁斯还是吃到了巧克力以及甜饼，电视开播了，灰幽灵还没有出场。

克拉克回到了窗外，他不禁开始想如果布鲁斯没有成为蝙蝠侠，而是走上了科研的道路呢？以他的天资一定会在本世纪作出辉煌的贡献，他会有一份正经的工作，也许很忙却爱着他每天勤勤恳恳为之奋斗的东西。如果，如果那一天会来临，克拉克不会是顶替娱乐版记者采访哥谭宝贝的时候认识他，应该会在LHC或者哪个费米实验室之类的地方怀着崇拜的热情去采访一位科学家。在另一个世界，另一种可能里他也许还是会欣赏他，因为他始终是如此闪耀的一个人，他的人性在精神的汪洋里永远不会被埋没，他始终是锋利而尖锐的，像刃口上的寒光，这于他的人生走向无关。爱，难道更令人心驰神往也为之着迷的不是机遇吗？他们是否会相遇才是一切一切的开始。  
无论如何，一个在高能物理研究所里分析数据的布鲁斯在另一个雨夜，让这一种可能性彻底从这条时间线上被抹去了。

克拉克不是不知道关于布鲁斯韦恩童年悲惨遭遇的故事，可是当他置身鲜活的历史中，是一切传闻不能描绘的，黑暗终归是黑暗，他给予不了光。  
就是那条黑暗的小巷，也许克拉克他自己也路过许多次，它就是这样平凡，肮脏和暴力在那时的哥谭就是这样平凡。他听见弹壳落地的声音，他听见珍珠项链崩析的声音。  
血和暴力。犯罪不需要很多理由。他知道该如何伸张正义，打击犯罪，正义联盟成立以来直到他的死结束，他都尽力在这么做。  
真正让他害怕和心揪的是那个孩子，那孩子的小西装上还没有一丝尘土，他还没来得及哭，他还在接受事实的前的最后几秒徘徊，世界的声音都寂静了下去，惊恐的眼神追随着丢下枪逃离的行凶者，他的蓝眼睛里映着黑暗中的血红，在一个十岁的孩子眼中，它们像刀一样剐了进去。痛苦先一步弥漫开来。  
好痛。那也一样地割克拉克的心上。  
克拉克不忍心看下去了，接下来是布鲁斯在小巷里无人听闻的哭喊，他的泪水也落进无底洞没有声音。  
直到有人报了警，警察把韦恩夫妇已经冰凉的尸体抬走，之后阿尔弗雷德开着宾利把被遗弃在街巷的小少爷节奏，他好像已经流干了眼泪，只会在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

克拉克在布鲁斯的阳台上紧紧搂着他，虽然没有一点温暖和实在，这样也许只是安慰目睹了一切的自己，克拉克想道。无能！这是神所不能之事！他感到无能为力，现在连落下自己痛苦的眼泪的权利也被剥夺了。布鲁斯......如果我可以早一点遇见你，早一点，再早一点，如果时间可以改变我可以在那里挽回那场噩梦......哦......布鲁斯......克拉克化身夜的精灵，隔着一个世界，让他的周身浮起光芒。  
男孩看着黑夜里漆黑的天幕，没有灯光也没有星星，他问了一声虚空：“你在这里吗？”声音颤抖着

 

布鲁斯没有告诉阿尔弗雷德，但没有什么能瞒过老管家，他准备这次漫游很久了，去东方也去西方，他有充分的准备只是不知道漫游结束的日期是什么时候。  
布鲁斯在破晓时分出发，他在晨光和黑夜之间离去。庄园哥特式的尖顶触到第一缕日光时，布鲁斯看了它最后一眼，他的身影渐渐隐入黑暗。克拉克在他的耳边吹入带翼的话语：“赫拉克勒斯与你同在。”他要做那只蝙蝠的守护神啊，就算他听不见也看不见他。

 

不知道为什么哥谭总是阴云密布，雨水绵绵，布鲁斯的黑夜里总是下着大雨，这是他第一次穿山紧身衣站在哥谭的肩膀之上，看着这让他又爱又恨的城市，极端的堕落与黑暗，他不会像一个路人，只向她这位美丽又堕落的妇人啐一口唾沫，还有一些值得他做的事至少希望不曾完完全全破灭不是吗？  
大雨冲刷着布鲁斯年轻的身体，他还没有披风，还没有变声器，他甚至都还没学会很好地使用钩枪在楼房间滑翔。稚嫩的蝙蝠侠好几次落地的时候翻滚的很糟糕，只在一旁看着这些的克拉克真的很想跟十几年后的老蝙蝠调侃一下他初出茅庐的样子。

布鲁斯总感觉终其一生也不知道为什么，在超人死前他的大半辈子里，仿佛有一个身影在他身边，有一双湛蓝无暇的双眼注视着他，他会对他说话，可是他听不见他说什么，他会挥舞他的翅膀飞过来拥抱他，或者就只是这么从四面八方、无处不在的风中向他走来——没有预兆也没有显像。

直到，直到他第一次看见人间之神的时候，他恍然明白了那是什么感觉。  
那是被一种全然的信任和爱的目光注视着，带着最温暖的阳光和鲜活的生命力，是让他想沉溺其中的意愿。那是从天而降的神之子，他是光明直接的化身吧！布鲁斯第一次在日光下见到超人从天而降，在他的慈善会上，他是绝对闪耀的巨星，星星当然是远离众人接近众神的。布鲁斯装作漫不经心地在舞会上品酒，却控制不住地去想他，第一次见面却无比熟悉的感觉，好像那个光明之子与他是黑夜中的影子般相随相伴了半生。  
正是这种感觉，布鲁斯对它说，不，我不能对超人有任何寄托，甚至不可以成为朋友。  
如果成为了朋友，他的爱就会要求不止于此。当它们像蝴蝶一样拍打着翅膀在他心头飞舞起来的时候，布鲁斯对自己说，那就是他自身的全面崩溃，绝不可以发生。  
抵触是必要的，他的孤独是必要的。

克拉克再次看到年轻青涩的自己终归有些诡异，毕竟这是生前的自己，还那么年轻那么青涩，看他的笑容，有人形容那为太阳，可是有谁知道他来到这里时有多紧张不安呢？克拉克记得当时他参加这次晚会前，在家修改了好几遍稿子，在镜子前演说了许多次才飞去哥谭。那时的他还不知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠。真正意义上都还没见过自己未来的同僚。  
克拉克看着超人，也看着布鲁斯，看到了年轻的他并没有发现的，布鲁斯不时地望向舞台中央的自己，那是他真正的欣赏、钦佩的目光，还有渴望。  
克拉克，你当时就应该就下台去跟他说话！你可以明知故问地问他：“您好，您就是韦恩先生吧......”或者再烂的开场白也行，克拉克，不要站在那里就像一尊漂亮的雕塑，对所有人都和善地微笑着，你不知道你未来的命运啊！你不知道你会一点点为这群人中的一个沦陷，开始以他的心跳声为如梦的安眠曲，你不知道你从来都没有组建家庭对外宣称你的幸福，可是你把自己的幸福小心地安放在心里，每一天都护着他，你不对任何人提起也不让他知道，你是个可怜的傻瓜，到你离开人世都不知道他在第一次见你的时候就与你对他抱有一样的好感。  
于是克拉克走下台，毫无障碍地穿过人群，他用上了这辈子最优雅的步伐，现在乐队拉起了华尔兹，克拉克感到自己就像小提琴的乐声，在被拉长和揉捻之间鼓起了一切勇气，走到布鲁斯面前，“我有这份荣幸，邀请你跳一支舞吗？”布鲁斯只是低垂着眸子，酒精的作用略在他脸上显出红晕，像花儿在他的面庞上绽放，夜王子没有回应，他带着浅笑如绒羽飘飘洒洒落在克拉克的脑海中。

 

终于，克拉克看到了自己的身躯和布鲁斯都陨落在如血的朝阳下深陷泥潭里。他死在了黑暗里，那个光明的朝阳是留给布鲁斯的不是么？为他挡下那发氪石子弹克拉克很心甘情愿，为他挡下的每一记伤都让他心头有一种甜甜的感觉，在他心里每一次都与布鲁斯加深了联系，更重要的是他至少有能力保护他。  
布鲁斯摘下了头盔，没有血红色的恐惧在他脸上涌动，没有哭喊和嚎叫——他早就不是那个十岁的孩子了。又一次离别？他会习惯的。  
克拉克......我的光明之神，你也在晨光将至的时候离开我了......我的生活中本就没有你该出场的华丽梦境......  
他摘下了手套，那双苍白的手给他爱了许多年的人合上了眼睛，那双让他沉迷的眼眸再也不会看到任何东西了，也罢，布鲁斯，这也好让你清醒，停止做你不切实际的梦，你本会死在他之前。最后一次，黑暗骑士的眼眸里倒映出他天使般的容颜，在他依旧温热的双唇上落下一个迟到多年的吻。克拉克的温暖和体香还没散去，有那么一刻布鲁斯迟疑了，不舍得离去。

他没有参加超人的葬礼，那天晚上布鲁斯在庄园烧了这些年他从没有寄出去的信，它们的收件人都是克拉克肯特和他在大都会公寓的住址  
“阿福，修改我的遗嘱，把克拉克从受益人上去掉。”毕竟他先你一步走了。  
克拉克从背后抱住了他，他看到布鲁斯的眼角有那么些湿，眼泪却没有落下，布鲁斯只是怔怔地看着火焰，火中有死亡，火中有复生。夜晚的寒气越来越重，布鲁斯以为自己的心早就支离破碎无所谓痛楚了，可他现在感觉空虚和痛苦从四肢慢慢地缠绕上他的全身，原来你那么爱他么？  
这会是一个笑话的吧......  
“如果你真的一直在哪里看着我的话，克拉克，我知道那是你，我感觉得到。”  
“克拉克......”布鲁斯说出那些话就不相信他自己说的了，“如果你在的话......”  
“......我爱你......”他说的很轻很轻，但克拉克从嘴型上看出来了，他不仅说了英语。  
“还有......对不起......我的天使。”终于，他眼眶里的泪水也不听话地滴落下来，破碎着滴落下来。  
克拉克的时间到了，他即将离开人世。  
没来得及放肆地亲吻你，再见了，布鲁斯，还有永远没有机会说出的  
我爱你。


End file.
